


Never Trust the Wild Fae

by penstrikesmidnight



Series: IwaOi Horror Week 2019 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood Drinking, Fae & Fairies, Implied Sexual Content, IwaOi Horror Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 03:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penstrikesmidnight/pseuds/penstrikesmidnight
Summary: Hajime has always heard to never trust the wild fae, but Tooru keeps him coming back for more.





	Never Trust the Wild Fae

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: **One eye/two hearts/three breaths/four hands/five teeth/six ribs/seven crowns**
> 
> I think this one is my favorite of the week. I hope you enjoy it too!
> 
> This fic now has a beautiful piece of [art](https://catastrafey.tumblr.com/post/622484880327049216/some-iwaoi-fanart-for-my-friend-twirlergirl1206s)! Thanks so much to the lovely [Catastra_fey](https://catastrafey.tumblr.com/). Check out her other work! Her fics and art are _amazing_.

**Seven Crowns**

Seven crowns represent the seven ruling fae families, as legend says. No one can tell Hajime straight who the seven families are, what they represent, how you know if they are crowned or not, but all agree that if you have to deal with fae, you are better dealing with those who claim a court rather than the wild fae.

Hajime has a secret he tells no one. Whenever anyone prods too far into Hajime’s questioning he goes mum, makes something up if they won’t let it go. Then he goes to the Hollow Tree where his friend with the prettiest brown hair, sharp eyes, and even sharper teeth lives and asks the same questions. Tooru shrugs them away because he doesn’t know, he has always been like this, and asks Hajime to play the little flute he carries everywhere. Tooru always breathes in the music like he is starving, licking his lips like he tastes it.

Hajime does not know much about the seven crowns, but he knows his friend who doesn’t have a crown would never hurt him. 

**Six Ribs**

Ruins pepper the landscape around Tooru's Hollow Tree. Once they outgrow the shelter of the tree they move to a crumbling walkway with six ribbed vaults holding up the intact ceiling. Haime counts them when he is staring at the ceiling, Tooru's mouth on his neck. His mind spins, delirious with pleasure as Tooru sucks just enough blood out of his body to satiate himself for the week.

"I miss your music," Tooru whispers when they are done, both limp-boned and hazy.

"Too risky," Hajime mumbles, shudders, remembers the woman in rust-colored robes who had grabbed his wrist, had charmed him to follow her back into the fae land forever. She was crowned.

"We are grown now. I can make you all mine if you play for me."

Hajime almost says yes but he has repeated this mantra for so long: never trust the wild fae.

**Five Teeth**

"Come with me, Iwa-chan," Tooru says. Never tell the fae your name, especially the wild fae. So Tooru got the name Iwaizumi, a common enough surname, which he made his own. _My Iwa-chan,_ Tooru calls him in their most intimate moments. _Always mine._

They are eighteen, or at least Hajime is. Tooru has always grown like Hajime, but his life before they met is murky. Hajime has moved out of his family house into a cottage next to the wood. He tends the grounds and cemetery of a small church and cuts firewood for most of the village, a grueling, lonely job Hajime does not mind. It means he can play the organ in the safety of hallowed ground. It means that sometimes he finds Tooru skulking at the edges of the consecrated ground, his face twisted in jealous fury.

Tooru's kind have six canines, made for tearing out the throats of those foolish enough to make a deal with them, the preachers usually say. Tooru technically has five canines pointed enough to pierce Hajime's skin (he lost one to the woman in the rust robes), but he usually only uses his top two. The nights Hajime finds him after playing music are brutal, all teeth engaged, his throat a mess of bite marks and bruises.

"I want your music, Iwa-chan," Tooru hisses, blood dripping down his chin. "This is your life source, but I want your soul."

"Maybe next time," Hajime whispers. Those three words keep Tooru coming back for more. If Hajime told him no, Tooru would find someone else, someone who made better music. Hajime thinks sometimes that is what he wants, but then he sees Tooru, holds him in his arms, feels his teeth in his neck, and he knows he won't say no.

**Four Hands**

Tooru's hands are long, pretty, not entirely human. The skin stretches taut across his knuckles, his fingers delicate enough to play any musical instrument. Hajime knows, before the expression on Tooru's face changes to rage, that he wishes he could. That he wishes his hands were human enough to sing. Instead, his hands hold Hajime down, hold his head at the perfect angle for Tooru to enjoy, desperate to claim what he wishes he had.

Hajime's hands are big and calloused and warm. Tooru is always tracing a new scar, admiring the humanity Hajime exudes. They look too clumsy for music, but he has heard so many times he has a gift, that the gift could be fatal. Sometimes, he wishes he didn't have it, but then he thinks of a life without Tooru. He traces Tooru's body with his fingers, loves the way Tooru shivers, moves against him. 

He is amazed what hands can do to a body. He is amazed what hands can show of a soul.

**Three Breaths**

Sometimes, Hajime slips. Sometimes, in the shelter of Hajime's cottage or in the dark vaulted skies of their ruined walkway, Hajime will pull out his flute, play the first stanza of a quiet ballad or a trill of scales. He watches Tooru, allows him three breaths, before stopping. 

For so long Hajime saw himself as wary prey to an enticing predator. Slowly, he has come to realize that instead, he could be the hunter. That Tooru's nature longs for two things--his music and his company. Hajime is enraptured by Tooru, but sometimes he feels a rush of power when Tooru's expression falls when he realizes Hajime isn't going to continue. Sometimes, Hajime wants to hurt Tooru, to see how vulnerable he can make him.

**Two Hearts**

Tooru withdraws from Hajime. Instead of fury, rage, wildness, Tooru responds to Hajime's music by curling into himself. He still visits Hajime, still touches and loves and feeds, but Hajime can tell it is wrong.

He sees the difference as the earth grows colder. Tooru is paler, skinnier, gaunter. His cheeks cave in, his brown eyes sunken. Hajime has never seen ill fae, did not realize they could fall sick, but Tooru obviously has.

"I don't know," is the answer Tooru gives when Hajime asks. "I don't...belong here now. You're not my Iwa-chan anymore."

This upsets Hajime more than he thought it would. Sitting in the small chapel, staring at the keys of the organ, Hajime weighs his life with and without his wild faery. He has given so much of his life to this creature that for Tooru to disappear would be to lose a part of himself he knew would never grow back. Is his salvation worth staying whole? Can he even be saved after what he has given to this unholy creature?

That night Tooru creeps into his cottage, curls into his bed. The distance between them has never felt so unreachable.

In the morning, Hajime sees a silvery container on his nightstand. When he touches it, he thinks of stars, of Tooru's bright, peeling laughter, as beautiful as any bell.

_This has always belonged to you._

Hajime has two hearts, but, really, he knows one already belonged to Tooru long ago.

**One Eye**

Tooru lies curled in his tree when Hajime arrives. When they were small the tree seemed giant. Now, Tooru barely fits, but every time Hajime asks, he says he will not leave it until he goes home. Hajime realizes that, to a young lost creature, this tree was both home and friend.

"Can I play for you?" Hajime asks. Tooru unravels from the tree, sits in front of Hajime with his legs crossed like a child. His eyes are wide in wonder, his face softer than normal. Hajime realizes it is the same softness he has when he plays just for Tooru, or when Hajime gifts him flowers in the morning.

Hajime knows what he will play before he begins. He has been constructing this song ever since that day he got lost in the woods and found another child, crying for a lost mother. He has added to it every time he and Tooru touched each other and laughed together, every time they fought for dominance or hurt each other. This is the easiest song Hajime has ever played and he wonders why it took so long to share it.

Afterward, the silence stretches on for eternity. Hajime waits for Tooru to say something, do something, claim his life or steal him away. But Tooru just sits there, childlike wonder still on his face, his vulnerability on full display.

"My name. My full name. It's Hajime Iwaizumi. I want to go with you."

Those words finally rouse Tooru. He grabs Hajime's hand. "Really?"

Hajime nods. Tooru smiles a smile Hajime has not seen since they were children hiding illicit secrets. "You will still make the decision."

Tooru makes a paste of dirt and his own spit. Hajime does not say anything as Tooru smears it along his left eye. Hajime gasps as Tooru digs his fingers underneath his eyelid. The paste burns where it hits before turning cold.

Between tears Hajime notices...things. Flying, running, shimmering creatures, hidden from his sight before Tooru's intervention.

"One eye is the trick," Tooru says, as if he takes people into his home realm daily, as if Hajime were not the one holding his heart in a box in his hands, "Hajime."

Hajime shivers at the power of Tooru's voice as he says his name like a command. Tooru turns back toward his tree. Hajime blinks. There is a door inside the tree.

"It is your choice. To stay, or to go? Once you go, I will never let you come back."

Fear tightens Hajime's chest. He almost turns around, almost goes back to his cottage, his chapel with the familiar organ.

He remembers what his life felt like when he imagined it without Tooru, hollow and cold and barely worth living.

He places his hand on the door. He feels Tooru behind him, feels his teeth skim the side of his neck. 

"Yes, Hajime. Take me home."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/kudos welcome!


End file.
